1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan assembly and, more particularly, to a direct current (DC) fan assembly disposed in an electrical product to remove heat from an interior thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 3 shows a conventional fan assembly disposed in an electrical product such as a computer, a camera or the like, so as to reduce high temperature caused by an operation of electrical parts in the electrical product. The fan assembly is required to be operated silently and efficiently, and is generally operated at a high speed for a long period of time. As shown, the fan assembly includes a housing 40 having a base 41 disposed therein which has a tubular portion 42 extending upwardly therefrom through which a passage 411 is defined, a motor mounted to the tubular portion 42, and a fan blade device 50 rotatably mounted to the motor with two bearings 60 disposed between a shaft 51 and an inner periphery defining the passage 411. The motor has a motor casing 73 and a rubber magnet 72 disposed to an inner periphery of the motor casing 73, a stator 70 mounted to the tubular portion 42 and an integrated circuit board 71 mounted to the tubular portion 42 with a support 74 disposed between the stator 70 and the board 71. A flange 412 extends inwardly and radially from the inner periphery defining the passage 411 so that the fan blade device 50 is mounted to the motor casing 73 and the shaft 51 thereof rotatably extends through a hole 4120 defined by an outer periphery of the flange 412. The two bearings 60 are respectively disposed on and under the flange 412. It is to be noted that the two bearings 60 are expensive and which are respectively mounted to the shaft 51 so that a precise concentricity amount for the hole, the two bearings 60 and the shaft 51 is highly required.
The present invention intends to provide an improved fan assembly to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.